


Camping, Beaches and Stars

by Phi_JiJi



Series: Camping/Soccer/Theatre AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (just a bit though), Camping, Diabetes, Dogs, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), More tags to be added, Stargazing, Strangers to Friends, Theatre, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Vacation, but only a little tiny bit, maybe slow burn?, soft, these tags are messy, yuta's family is rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: After seeing each other several times they talk with each other for the first time and who would have thought that a little chat like that can turn to something that big and important





	1. Looking for him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the first evening after arriving at the camping place something was off. And that something was the missing of a very particular person

**PoV Taeyong**

After the about 3 hour long ride the two team-vans stopped on the camping grounds. "Okay guys. Just like every time: get your stuff and meet in the middle of our part in about 15 minutes. After that the older ones will show around the newbies and we'll set up the tents" our trainer Mr. Kim said. Through a walkie talkie he also said it to the ones sitting in the other van.  
We all got off the van and began to unpack the trunk, which didn't take too long. As soon as both cars were emptied they drove them to the parking lot and our trainer and our oldest player Taeil came back to the rest of the team.

All of us sat together in one big circle and our trainer explained our plans while our stay. But to be honest I didn't really listen since I already knew all the rules as it's already been about 8, 9 or even more times that I've been here with the team.  
Instead I looked around the place. There was place for 4 more campers and the other camping places were devided from ours by hedges but right now it was really quiet since we were one of the first people on the whole camping area.  
After our trainer explained everything to the younger guys, all of us stood up and began to show them the area. Especially the sports field as we would train a lot there in the next few days.  
After we came back the other places were now taken and all the families begun to build their tents infront of their caravans. I actually knew most of the others on our part-space since they always came at the same long weekend as we do. Three of of the families that I 'knew' were on our camping place. The fourth is on another one since they didn't have a caravan but a camper and they had a separate stayplace.

 

"Who are you looking for?", Johnny, one of my teammates, asked with a knowing yet innocent voice. "No one" I responded and sat down on one of the small chairs we had. "Yeah sure" he said sarcastically and sat down next to me.  
I just ignored his comment and look around our group. Some of the younger ones went of to see the beach and the most of the others were getting something to eat or drink in the local shop of the camping place. "Will we already play today or will we start training tomorrow?", I asked Taeil, since our Trainer was walking his dog at the moment and Taeil always knew everything. "I guess tomorrow, at least for the kiddos. But if you want you can get yourself a small team and already start today, after dinner" he said as he looked up from some papers that probably our Trainer gave him to take a look at. 

I glaced at Johnny who nodded in response. "Let's look for some of the others" I said and stood back up.  
Johnny followed me quietly. We soon arrived at the little shop where some of the others sat in front of and were eating and drinking the stuff they just bought. "Does anyone of you want to play a little match after dinner?", I asked the others. "Sure, why not" Ten directly agreed.  
As soon as he said that, a bright smile appeared on Johnny's face. "What about you, Sicheng? Kun?", Johnny asked the two Chinese boys. "Yeah, sure" they both said. "Perfect~" I said smiling.  
"Does anyome know what we will get for dinner?", Johnny then asked all of us. "I guess we will be grilling" Ten shrugged. "Oh yeah, you're right" I said laughing.  
BBQ is like a traditions when we go camping. "So I guess Mr. Kim is walking the dog and will get the meat and other stuff on his way back?", I asked. The others noded, therefore it was no surprise that he was taking so long.  
"See you later, guys" I then said and went back to the tents. Johnny stayed with the others which I could already imagine since he is always near Ten when he can.  
When I came back to the tents Mr. Kim was back and already started to heat up the BBQ together with Taeil. "Ah Taeyong, there you are. Could you lend us a hand?", he asked. "Sure thing" I responded and begun to help with the preparations.  
About half an our later the whole team was gathered around the little tables we had set up in a circle. In the middle our BBQ. We gave out plates and cups as well as forks and knifes.  
As soon as everyone had everything we began to take us the food, luckily the older ones were allowed first so we could take what we wanted but as fair as we were we let good stuff for the younger as well.  
The most of the other campers were also having dinner so the place was filled with chatter and laughter.  
"Taeyong, where's your crush?", Johnny asked slyly with a grin on his face. "What are you talking about?", I asked him and looked at him in annoyance. I knew what he meant, but I didn't wanted to talk about it neither did I want that the younger guys would know about it and always talk about it. "Of course you do" he insisted.  
I just looked away and instead concentrated on my food. But before I did that I let my eyes wander around the place and looked at the other big group on the camping place. And he really wasn't there.  
It's not like he's really my crush but he is really, really pretty.  
"Okay guys, let's get going" I said as soon as all of us were finished. "What are you doing?" Mr. Kim asked. "Just playing a bit" I said and got up from my chair. The others followed me and together we went to the slightly dark soccer field.


	2. Faded Hair and Moon reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta arrives late at the camp but still gets to see _him_ and they even 'talk'

**PoV Yuta**

It was already dark when I got of the train. " I'll be there in about half an hour" I said to my mother over the phone while I walked down the road. "Are you sure that you don't want to be picked up?", she asked again. "Yes, I'm sure" I insisted and hung up after that.  
I already knew this small town since I was little so I wouldn't get lost easily and I knew every little passage. After the little walk I arrived at the camping grounds.  
Luckily I knew on what exact place we were staying at so I didn't had to ask my mum again. As I made my way to the place I walked past the soccer field.  
I heard some laughing voices so I raised my head and looked over to the boys playing there. It was the same group as always when I'm here. I stopped walking and looked over to them. Without even noticing I was looking for the same boy as usual and I found him pretty quick. A few moments later it seemed like he had also noticed me and stopped on the spot. We looked at each other for a few seconds but it soon ended as he was hit by the soccer ball that was shot by one of his friends.  
I couldn't help but burst out in laughter. His friend also begun to laugh. I waited a bit till he looked at me again to bow at him as an apology and began to walk again.  
When I arrived at our camper I put my bag inside and went to the other side of the hedge to the other part of the camping group my family always goes on holidays with. Of course everyone was there since they had three of the six places and had way more space than we did.  
"Yuta! You're here" my mum directly shouted as soon as she saw me. "I told you I would find my way" I said, much quieter than her as I came nearer. I greeted everyone and sat down next to Momo, my mothers best friends daughter. "Why are you this late?", she asked me. "I had a shitty school play that I had to attend so I couldn't come earlier" I explained to her. "Well that explains your makeup and the color in your hair" she said laughing. "Oh yeah, I have to go wash it off. I'll be back in a bit" I told her and got up again. I went to the camper, got all my stuff and went to the washing house.  
There probably won't be anybody that would come in at this hour right? I thought to myself as I decided not to use one of the cabins and instead just wash up at one of the normal sinks.  
I took out my phone to turn on some music as I started to get rid of most of the colours by simply brushing my hair. In the end it was still there but just faintly so that I had to wash it out. But first I began to remove the makeup. Luckily it was just decent so it wasn't a problem that I wore it the last 2 and a half hours in the train. After I finally finished getting rid of the makeup I began to wash my hair. Half way through I heard how the door opened and people came in.  
"How does this always happen to me?", I quietly asked myself in japanese, trying not to look like a complete idiot. I just ignored the others till I was finished washing my hair and lifted my head again. I grabbed my towel and started to dry my hair.  
"You don't have to be completly silent, you know" I said, looking over to the other boys who stopped talking. I took my phone and turned off the music. They just looked at me weirdly. I just laughed a bit and passed beside them trough the door. "See you around I guess" I mumbled and left the washing house. Talking to people I have been seeing since years for the first time in my life was more awkward that I had expected but I didn't thought about it anymore. Maybe I should have asked the one boy if he was ok after I was at fault for him getting hit by the ball.  
I walked back to the rest of our group who were talking to much to even notice that I was back. The only person that did was Momo since I sat next to her. "Do you want to go to the beach?", she asked me. She seemed to be slightly annoyed by the adults. "Sure. Just give me a minute or two, I really need a break right now" I told her closing my eyes for the time being.  
"Two minutes have passed" Momo then said after a while. "OK. Let's get going" I said and stood up. Momo followed me as I went up to my parents to tell them where we're going. "Just don't stay out too late" my mum said and turned back to the conversation with the other adults. It was only a 10 minute walk to the beach. It was a bit cold but the scenery was really pretty. The moon reflected on the water and it was one of the only lights to light up the whole beach.  
"When will you tell your mum?", Momo suddenly asked. "Tell her what?", I asked and looked down to her. "You know, everything. For example you could start with what happens at school all the time" she made an example. "I don't think that it's a good idea. I'm not home most of the time so she shouldn't know what's going on in my life" I replied. "Why are you so complicated?", she laughed. I just shrugged and looked to the ocean.  
"Do you have money on you right now?", she then asked. "Yeah, some. What do you need?", I answered but didn't look over to her. "I'm hungry. I didn't want to eat with the others" she explained to me. "You know that that isn't healthy if you only eat when your alone" I told her "but let's go".  
The walk to the convenience store wasn't long but we still took our time to enjoy it.  
"Just get yourself what you want" I told her when we arrived at the store and held the door open for the smaller girl. "Thanks, you're the best" she said smiling and gave me a kiss on the cheek as she walked past me. "I know" I said smiling back and followed her into the shop.  
She got herself some stuff and came back to me since I was just waiting at the checkout.  
After I paid her stuff we began to walk back to the camping area but slow enough for Momo to eat her stuff normally. Therefore we needed about the double amount of time to get back.  
It was almost completely dark on the place since just a few lamps lit the road. I brought her to her tent on their side of the hedge and took a short cut through it to get to the side where my family was staying. Luckily I could sneak in quiet enough that my younger brother wouldn't wake up. My parents were still half awake but they didn't even realise that I came in. I quickly changed and laid down in the small bunk bed and fell asleep almost directly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter of my fanfiction^^  
> I hope you liked it, if you did feel free to leave comments and Kudos
> 
> Stay updated on my fanfictions on my Instagram @ Phi.s_multi_kpop and also follow my kpop fan page @ neo.culture_skz
> 
> ~~Phi


	3. Gaydar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuk overhears a conversation and with that the group concludes that Taeyong's gaydar war right

**PoV Taeyong**

It was still dark outside when the door of the tent was opened. "Get up boys it's time for your morning run" Mr. Kim woke us up. Ten and Johnny were up already and got dressed. "Be ready in 5 minutes ok?", he said and went to one of the other tents to wake up the others.  
"We'll be waiting outside" Ten said and got up, well, at least as much as he was possible in this little tent. Johnny followed him and together they went outside. "Just don't do any shit. People are watching you here" I said with a grin on my face but only quiet enough for Johnny to hear. "Shut it" he said, but I just grinned at him and got my clothes out of my bag to quickly get dressed.  
When I stepped out of the tent almost all of the others were there already. "Okay. Taeyong will lead you guys the way for today. Johnny will go last so no one will be left behind" Mr. Kim said as soon as everyone was there.  
I looked around if everyone was ready and stared to jog the usual way to the beach. The whole way would take about an hour if nothing happens in between.  
Jogging on sand was way more exhausting but it was good for training, especially the leg muscles.  
It wasn't that hard for me anymore but the younger ones who were doing this for first time it was extremely hard to do it for a whole hour.  
Luckily none of the kids had an incident so we could walk back with no problem.  
"I'll go get stuff for breakfast. Any wishes?", Mr. Kim asked when we came back to the tents. No one said anything so he went to the camp shop.  
In the time being Johnny, Ten and I set up the tables and chairs. Most of the other went to the washing room to get ready and change clothes. But I would just do it after breakfast because then almost no one is washing up anymore.  
"Taeyong? Are you with us right now?", Johnny suddenly asked and waved his hand in front of my face.  
"Huh? What?" I heard Johnny laugh. "What are you thinking about?", he asked me once again and grinned at me. "Nothing. Why?", I asked and sat down. "Cause you just began to stare into nothing halfway through" Ten answered the question for him. 

 

"Lads you'll have free time till lunch. You can do whatever you want as long as it is legal, okay guys?" Mr. Kim said after we finished eating.  
Today Mark and Donghyuk had to do the dishes since they volunteered to do so.  
Ten, Johnny and I decided to wait for the two younger ones to finish washing the dishes and to go to the beach after that since the weather was really nice.  
Mark and Donghyuk came back so only a few moments later. Donghyuk having a big bright grin on his face. "What did you do to him Mark?", Ten asked the younger.  
"I didn't to anything!" Mark responded "he was eavesdropping a conversation in japanese"  
"Since when can you understand japanese?", I asked him in confusion. "I've been taking classes for two years now. Do you ever listen to me, Hyung?", he asked me holding his heart as if he is hurt.  
"Sorry Hyukie, but I never listen if someone talks about school" I laughed and padded him on the shoulder.  
"Well, back to the eavesdropping. It was the boy from yesterday. The one you l always look at when we're here" Donghyuk said, looking at me with a wide grin in his face.  
I just rolled my eyes and stared down to the younger one. "Hear me out ok? It'll become interesting for you in a second" he stated.  
"Yeah yeah, now get to the point" I said slightly annoyed.  
"OK, soooo... concluding from what I heard... I am quite positive that he is gay" Donghyuk explained to me.  
On the one hand that fact shocked me but on the other hand I couldn't resist to feel at least a bit joy.  
"Well Taeyong was right with his gaydar I guess" Johnny laughed and highfived Ten, who was also laughing. 

There were a lot of people at the beach sice the weather was quite good but it could had been worse.  
"Oh man. I forgot my towel" Mark sulked.  
"You shouldn't go in the water anyway. It's cold as hell" Ten laughed and patted him on the back. "But we still have enough time to go swimming once" he added.  
"Yeah, you're right" Mark said and smiled a bit.  
We walked along the beach and told Mark and Donghyuk some of the old stories that are well known under the older players. Of course some of them were embarrassing but there will definitely be a time where Mark and Donghyuk will be in an embarrassing situation and will tell it the younger players. 

"By the way, why isn't Lucas here? Didn't he want to come too?", Mark asked on our way back to camp.  
"He got grounded. Did you forget it already?" Ten laughed. "He destroyed his mums vase. For the second time" I explained to him, also laughing.  
"Wow, that's dumb" was the only thing Mark said as he shook his head.  
"Well we're talking about Lucas" Johnny commented and we all agreed.

Back at the camping grounds Mr. Kim was the only one at our tents, talking to someone over the phone and grinning like an idiot.  
"Jongin! Stop talking and help me!", Taeil's voice suddenly said from behind. Which scared all of us.  
Mr. Kim aka Jongin Hyung quickly said something to the other person on the phone and then hung up.  
"What is it?", he asked, looking slightly annoyed.  
"We have to go get food. The kids will be here in about 30 minutes" Teil explained after he came nearer to the tents so he didn't have to shout anymore.  
"Okay, then let's get going. Next time make sure not to disturb me" Mr. Kim told him but he just laughed. "Your boyfriend should know, that it's a little hectic here. Doesn't he?" Taeil said, shrugging.  
"How often do I have to tell you, he isn't my boyfriend!" Mr. Kim said angrily, trying not to shout.  
"Yeah yeah, tell that someone else, now let's go, we can't be even later than we are already" Taeil said laughing as he walked past us. Mr. Kim following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The next chapter yaaaaaaay
> 
> I'll try to upload one chapter per week since my holidays begin next week! 
> 
>  
> 
> Stay updated on my fanfictions on my Instagram @ Phi.s_multi_kpop and also follow my kpop fan page @ neo.culture_skz
> 
> ~~Phi


	4. Lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo knowing whats going on in Yutas head but he just doesn't want to belive it himself

**PoV Yuta**

After breakfast my parents and their other adult friend wanted to go to the next city. But neither Momo nor I wanted to go. Therefor we were left at camp together with my younger brother Jisung.  
"Can you braid me my hair?", Momo asked me.   
"Sure, sit down" I told her and she did as I said. "Anything special?", I asked her but she just shook her head. "But I can't guarantee anything" I laughed and waited till she seated herself so I could begin.

"Why did you even had to participate in the play? Aren't you just for the props and curtains and such things?", she asked me, looking at her phone since she wouldn't move her hair to destroy the work I was on.  
"Well, one of the actors got sick on the last minute so my teach asked me to do his part, since I know the script" I explained to her.  
"You know the whole script just by hearing it?"  
"Yes...?"  
"That's pretty impressive" she then said, holding in her laugh. "So you could also do the girl parts?", she asked the next question.  
"Yes, I could. But no, I won't" I said, trying to sound serious.  
"It's still cute" she said, turning around as soon as I finished the braid.  
"If you say so. I think you're the only one thinking like that" I guessed.

"Hyuuuung! I'm hungry" Jisung suddenly yelled, as soon as he came on the other side of the hedge.  
"What do you want then?" I asked my brother after he came to me and climbed on my lap and looked up to me.  
"Anything, I'm starving" he whined and pulled at my t-shirt to demonstrate how _extremely_ hungry he was.   
"Okay, I'll get you something. Stay here with Momo, OK?" I asked him and he quickly jumped of my lap und went to Momo, who lifted him up and sat him down on her lap.  
I got up and went to the camper and looked in all cardboards for something to eat that my brother liked since he was a very picky eater.   
After a few minutes I decided to just make a sandwich for him.   
When I came back to the two others Momo was playing Peek-a-boo with Jisung who was laughing happily.   
At the sight of me, and his food, he jumped up and ran over to me, almost causing me to drop the sandwich. "Jisung, stay calm. Sit down at the table" I told him and he directly went to the table and climbed on his chair.   
I gave him his food and he began eating after thanking me.  
I sat back down next to Momo and took out my phone. My parents sent me a message with the time when they plan on being back but I didn't really care too much so I just ignored the message and didn't answer them. They wouldn't know that I read the message anyway so I could just tell them that I read it late.

"Do you finally have plans on when you want to talk to him" Momo suddenly asked me in japanese so that Jisung couldn't understand what she said.  
"What do you mean?", I asked her, looking up from my phone.  
"You know exactly what I mean. It's so obvious, that you like him" she said smiling.   
I just looked at her judgingly and shook my head.  
"Oh, come on! It's no secret. You're so obvious when it comes to a crush" she told me and hit my shoulder.  
"Fuck off" I said and turned away.   
"You know I will bug you with it till you'll talk to him" she said teasingly, still smiling.   
"I guess I'll ignore you for the rest of my life then" I told her and looked back to her, just to see her pouting with crossed arms.  
"Don't be like that, you know I wouldn't" I said laughing and patted her head.  
"Yeah I know" she agreed. "But you still have to talk to him. One day one of you may won't come here anymore. What will you do then? Sulk your whole life?", she asked me.  
"Like hell I'd know. I don't even know his name" I said shrugging.

"Thank you for the meal, Hyung" Jisung suddenly said, after he finished eating. "No problem Jisungie" I smiled.  
"Can we go to the playground?", he then asked.  
"Sure, go get dressed" I told him and he went to the camper to change clothes.   
"When will our parents be back?" Momo asked me as she got up. "I don't know, probably late. We'll have to get lunch and dinner ourselves" I told her and also got up.   
After a few minutes Jisung came back dressed properly so we went to the playground on the camping area.   
Luckily there were some other kids so Jisung could play with them and Momo and I just had to look out for him and hope that he wouldn't get hurt. 

"Jisung! We have to go back. It's time to eat. And Noona wants to have some rest" Momo called him after about 2 hours.   
"Okay, I'm coming!", he yelled back and climbed down the wooden ship he was playing on. He walked over to us smiling brightly.   
The three of us went back to our camping place and sat down at the table.   
"Are you gonna eat with us? Your parents aren't here" I asked Momo when she sat down at the table.   
"Yeah, but only a small bit" she agreed and smiled slightly. I smiled back at her and decided to go to the shop to buy something small, since it's just lunch and our parents probably going to want to eat a big meal for dinner.  
I took my money and told the other two where I was going and went there. I just bought three cup-ramen and went back to the other two.  
As if Momo has known what I would buy she already cooked up water and waited for me.  
Everyone took one of the cups and I just took the last one that was there and filled it with the hot water.  
"He's looking at you" Momo said smiling and in japanese, of course.  
I looked up from my food and gave her a death glare.  
"You don't have any other hobby than to stalk other people, do you?" I asked her but she just laughed and grinned at me.  
"Are you sure you're not the one having a crush?" I then asked her.  
"So you do have a crush on him!", she almost yelled, smiling.  
"Oh my god, please be quiet" I said, burying my reddening face behind my hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it leave Kudos and Comments~~  
> Im going on holiday next week but I maybe will upload a chapter anyway ^^
> 
> For updates on my fanfictions follow my Instagram @ Phi.s_multi_kpop and follow my fan account @ neo.culture_skz
> 
> ~Phi


	5. Dogs and Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With 'help' Of Yuta's younger brother the two boys are able to so see each other close up

**PoV Taeyong**

"Taeyong, you're drooling" Ten laughed, forcing me to take my eyes off the japanese boy and to look at him instead.  
"What?", I asked him again, since I didn't pay attention at all.  
"I said, that you are drooling. Maybe you could eat your fucking food instead of stalking that poor boy" he said again and shook his head.  
I just wanted to reply when Donghyuk suddenly began to laugh, right after the girl, that was sitting at the table with the japanese boy and the little boy, shouted something.  
Since we couldn't understand what she said, Johnny, Ten and me looked over to Donghyuk, hoping he would translate it four us.  
"I'll tell you later" he said grinning and instead continued to eat his lunch. 

-

After lunch we just stayed at the tents, because we didn't know what to do. But I didn't mind since it gave me more time to look at a certain person on the camping ground.  
Of course the others noticed but at least they didn't commented, like every other time.  
By now I wasn't even bothered by the girl at his side anymore. The years before I always was some kind of jealous of her. And a bit annoyed too because they spoke japanese with each other so I couldn't understand a word they said. 

-

"Jisung! Where are you going?", a voice suddenly yelled.  
I looked up and saw a little boy, directly walking in our way. The source of the voice was the japanese boy who stood up and went after the kid.  
"I wanna pet the doggy" the kid said, smiling happily, walking up to the dog of Mr. Kim.  
The older boy caught up with the younger and stopped him.  
"First of all, you can't just wander off like that. And second of all, you'll have to ask the owner first, do you understand?", the older boy said to the little guy who he kneed down too. The boy looked a bit sad but he nodded slightly before he turned back around and looked up to Mr. Kim.  
" C-can I pet your dog?", he asked nervous but still tried to hold eye contact to the man.  
"Sure, go ahead" he answered smiling  
The boy smiled bright and went up to the dog that would be as big as him if it would stand. It's quite unusual, that a little boy like that would want to pet a grown rottweiler. 

The older one stood where he had spoken to the younger one and watched him from there, looking down to the dog silent, while the dog sniffed at the boys hand.  
"And you are his...?" Mr. Kim then asked the older boy. "His older brother" he completed the sentence our trainer started and smiled slightly.  
"Has your family ever tested your brother on diabetes?", he suddenly asked, slightly concerned. "I don't think so, why?", he responded looking confused. "Well my dog is trained to find out if someone has too low blood sugar, and he kinda reacts to your brother" he explained to him.  
"Oh, well I don't exactly know what my parents have been up to with him" the boy told Mr. Kim and looked over to his brother.  
"If you wouldn't mind, I could at least test his blood sugar, but your parents would have to go to a doctor to look if he actually has diabetes" Mr. Kim offered.  
"Uhm sure, you can just ask him, he'll probably be okay with it" he said.  
With his 'permission' Mr. Kim got up and went the few steps to the little boy, he kneed down next to him and talked to him first, and explained the behaviour of his dog towards him. After that he made the suggestion with the blood sugar and the boy nodded slightly, as if he was a bit afraid. Mr. Kim carefully took the boys hand and came back over to us.  
"With this I will take a tiny bit of your blood and with that we will know if you need to eat more sugar or not, ok?", the man explained to the kid as he got out the device for testing the blood sugar. The boy nodded again and raised his hand, as if he knew what he had to do.  
"This might hurt a little" Mr. Kim warned and held the device to the finger Again, the boy nodded and reached for his brother with the other hand which he held silently.  
"That's it" Mr. Kim announced and smiled at the two boys "it will take a few moments for the results" he added.

The minutes passed and Mr. Kim told the older of the two the results of the test.  
"I'll tell our parents, thanks" he replied smiling as he lifted his brother up. "And now we'll get you some more to eat as long as mom and dad aren't back" he said to his brother and smiled.  
"See you guys around" he then said to us and waved. The little brother also waved at us smiling while telling his brother what sweets he wanted.  
We waved back and he went back to the table, where the girl still sat.  
He let down his brother so that he could sit down again.  
The girl smacked his shoulder and laughed at him, even though we couldn't quite understand what she said but he wasn't as happy as she was about it.  
He said something to the two others and left the place, probably to get something for his brother.

"Donghyuk, you wanted to tell us something" Johnny then reminded the younger one.  
"Oh yeah, you're right. It isn't that extremely exciting, but at least my prediction was right. He actually is gay. And he seems to have a crush on someone" he explained to us, smiling obviously.  
Everyone's head turned around to me as soon as he was finished talking. Also all of them smiling.  
"What?", I asked them.  
"You should definitely talk to him as long as you have the chance to do so" Ten said. "Maybe you are his crush too~" Mark added.  
"Why are you telling me what to do as if you all know how to do stuff like that" I tried to get away from the situation. 

"He didn't deny his crush on him" I could hear Ten giggle into Johnny's ear and directly regret everything.  
"Oh fuck you" I told them and got up to get away from them.  
"Don't be mad" Ten said, knowing that I didn't mean it.  
"I'm not, but I just want some time alone" I told them and just went some random way, away from the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, leave Kudos and Comments ^3^
> 
> I'm going home today from my holidays and hopefully I can still update every week even though I'll get lazy during the holidays ^^'
> 
> Stay updated on my fanfictions on my Instagram @ Phi.s_multi_kpop and also follow my kpop fan page @ neo.culture_skz
> 
> ~~Phi


	6. Story time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all these years they finally talk to each other. More than one sentence

**PoV Yuta**

I was at the camp shop to buy a few little sweets for Jisung when I realised my phone was ringing. Without looking I accepted the call.  
"Hello?", I asked  
"Ah, hello Yuta~ didn't expect you to pick up, are you finished ignoring me?", a way too well known voice said, I could almost hear his smile in his voice.  
"What the heck do you want Yonsik? I told you to leave me alone" I said, pissed of.  
He was quiet a few moments, I took the time he didn't speak and quickly paid the stuff for Jisung and left the store.  
"I just wanted to know how my cute boy is doing" he finally answered my question.  
"Fuck off, I'm not your damn boyfriend anymore" I told him, trying my best do stay quiet while sitting down on a bench next to the store.  
"Oh come one baby~, why don't you give a second chance? I'll treat you well and you know it" he said with a hearable smirk on his face.  
"Heck no. First of all, you cheated on me, second of all, you are a fucking liar and third of all, you almost got me killed, twice" I quietly yelled at him. "Oh, and before I forget, you wanted to convince me to take fucking drugs" I added.  
"Don't be so harsh on me, I've done some mistakes, I cha-" he begun, but I cut him of. "Some mistakes? Some? Are you kidding me? And you don't even need to try to get me with that 'I have changed to a better person' shit, because it doesn't work. You're an asshole and I told you to leave me alone often enough. Why can't you understand that I hate you?" I said full of anger, not realising my eyes tearing up because of the recall of memories.  
"Fuck off and leave me alone. Forever" I said and hung up, not giving him a chance to say more. 

 

"Hey, uhm, is everything alright?", a voice suddenly asked behind me, scaring me.  
"Yeah, kinda I guess" I said, turning around slightly to see who it is.  
Of course my bad luck had to get worse. The person behind me being _him_.  
He looked a bit confused. "To be honest, it didn't sound like it's alright, and you don't really look like it either" he said.  
"Well, it's quite dumb to be honest" I replied quietly.  
"Even if it's dumb, if you want, I can hear you out if it would help" he offered, smiling slightly.  
I looked at him in surprise. Not expecting that kind of answer. "I think I'm just stressed out a bit and my family is quite annoying too" I told him.  
His smile didn't fade as he sat down next to me.  
"If you want to talk, I'll be here. If you want to get distacted I'm here too and I'm probably better at that than giving advice that would make sense and would help" he said, still smiling.  
"I think I'll prefer the distraction" I said, now also smiling because of him. Even though I've only known him passively and still didn't know his name it didn't bother me talking to him as if we've known each other personally.  
"Hmmm... I could tell you some slightly embarrassing stories of my team mates" he suggested.  
"That would be a good start" I agreed.

We sat there a bit and I almost lost track of time when suddenly his phone started to ring.  
"Sorry, I have to answer it if I want to survive this weekend" he apologisedand accepted the call.  
It only took a minutes or two and he already ended the call.  
"My trainer asked when I'll be back" he explained to me shortly. I nodded and then realised why I even went to the store.  
"I think I should go back too. Jisung is probably dying because he wants his cookies" I said, laughing at the thought of the scene at the table where Momo tries to keep Jisung quiet.  
"Why don't we go back together then?", he asked and smiled at me again.  
"Sure" I replied smiling and getting up from the bench.  
On the way, back he told me the rest of the story he was telling me before but had to stop because of the phone call.  
He just finished his story when we arrived at the camping place.  
"Oh, before I forget. My name is Taeyong" he said, with a kind smile on his face. "I'm Yuta" I replied.  
"It really took us more that seven years just to get to know the name of each other" he then said laughing.  
"Yeah, but you could have known mine. My mom yells it almost everyday about a hundred times" I said laughing.  
"And you could have known mine as well since my trainer also yells my name often enough" he retorted.  
"Anyways, we know our names now, right?" I said laughing and he nodded grinning. 

"Hyuuuung!", Jisung yelled as soon as he saw me, stood up and ran over to us. "Why did you take so long?", he asked whining.  
"Sorry Jisung, there was a problem in the store so I had to wait more" I told him, clearly lying but he wouldn't know anyway. "Here" I gave him the cookies and he happily ran off, back to the table where Momo was sitting and looking at me expectingly.  
"Well, I have to go now. Thanks again for cheering me up" I said to Taeyong and smiled slightly.  
"Anytime" he replied, also smiling.

-

"So you finnaly talked to him?", Momo grinned when I sat down next to her.  
"Yeah, but..." I began, not knowing how to start.  
"But what? Did something happen?", she asked.  
"Yonsik called me" I just said.  
"What? Why did you accept the call in the first place?", she asked, angry but at the same time worried.  
"I don't know. I didn't look at my phone, I was expecting you or maybe Taemin or Momoka, but not him" I explained to her.  
"You should've blocked his number since day one" Momo said.  
"Yes I know, but how am I supposed to know that that shit head would actually try it again after this time" I made my point.  
"It's too late now anyway. So, now tell me: how did it come that you talked to him?", she then asked me.  
"Well, he heard the rest of the conversation and asked if I was okay. And then he just told me some stories to cheer me up again" I told her, smiling slightly.  
"Aaand, do you finally know his name?", she asked her next question. I nodded in response and she looked at me, waiting for me to tell her.  
"His name is Taeyong" I then told her and she began to grin.  
"Now you're ready for the next step, I guess?", she said grinning and hitting me in the ribs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, feel free to leave comments and Kudos <3
> 
> Stay updated on my fanfictions on my Instagram @ Phi.s_multi_kpop and also follow my kpop fan page @ neo.culture_skz
> 
> ~~Phi


	7. Helping out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally playing soccer like the team I tender to, Taeyong is asked to help someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M Sorry, I know I'm a bit late BUT to make up for it the chapter is a bit longer as usual!

**PoV Taeyong**

The others were deep in their conversation when I sat down next to them. Everyone sat around the bonfire and they were telling each other stories.  
I caught up some words and knew directly which story was being told. It was the one I just told Yuta.  
I sat down between Mark, Ten and Johnny as Ten was sitting on Johnny's lap, leaning against him.  
"Where have you been?", Johnny asked me, slightly grinning.  
"I was at the store" I said, not telling him everything since he would just tease me and tell the others. He nodded in response and started to listen to the story again.  
But instead of listening I glanced over to Yuta and the other two. He was seemingly doing some work, his brother was eating his cookies and the girl was playing on her phone.  
Just seconds after I saw how Jisung stood up from his chair and again started to wander off. First Yuta nor his friend noticed it but when he did he surly wasn't happy about it.  
"Jisung! What did I tell you!", he yelled at his brother.  
"But I wanna pet the doggy" he whined, already tearing up.  
"It's OK, we'll watch over him" I said, smiling at Yuta as well as at his brother, who's face quickly lit up to a happy smile.  
Yuta also seemed to be okay with it, since his expression was more relaxed.  
Jisung came over the rest of the way and directly wandered to the dog that was sitting next to our trainer.  
The dog actually seemed happy to see the little boy. He happily wagged his tail and sniffed at his hand, letting him pet him soon after.  
The boy asked a few questions about the dog that Mr. Kim answered smiling. Then the boy began to tell the dog some little stories, making all of us smile.  
"But if you go to my brother you have to be veeeery careful" the boy said, petting the dog. "You might scare him and then he'll never go near another doggy again" he whispered, even though we could still hear him we pretended not to.  
I asked myself what might happened to him that he doesn't like dogs and what may help him.  
"I'm sure if you're careful with me he would like you" Jisung spoke further, now hugging the big dog.

"Sir, what time is it?", the boy suddenly asked our trainer. He took out his phone and looked. "It's half past six" he then told the boy, holding the phone in front of him so he could read it as well.  
The boy nodded, "thank you" he said, smiling. "I'll go back, my mommy and daddy will be back soon too" he then said, turning around to go away, but turning back for a second to pet the dog one last time. He then ran off, back to his brother, who by now was sitting in front of a laptop and seemed to work on some kind of essay, maybe.  
He did notice that his brother was back but didn't give a lot attention to it. The girl just smiled at him but then looked at her phone again.

"How about training? We came here to play but haven't until now" Mark suddenly asked.  
"Yeah you're right" Donghyuk said, then turning around to our trainer.  
"If no one is on the field we can go" he said. The two boys jumped up directly. "We'll go and look" they said, running to the soccer field.  
It only took a few minutes until they came running back.  
"Get dressed guys, it's game time" Donghyuk announced, yelling over the whole place.  
Therefore we all got up and got our sportswear. First we all went to the washing room to get dressed and then went to the field together.  
We played until the sun was setting and the sky was glowing pinkish-red  
"Okay, everyone who is younger than 16 will go back, shower and go to bed" Mr. Kim then ordered.  
The younger ones groaned in annoyances but did as told anyway.  
"If you want you can stay here" he then told us. We looked at each other and decided to go back and shower as well.  
We waited a while so the younger ones had more time to get ready, then we slowly made our way back.  
Of course we would have to wait there too until the others would be finished showering so that we could go too. Luckily it didn't take too long and soon we were also able to quickly shower and get ready to sleep, even though we won't for at least the next few hours.  
When we finally arrived at the tents again the girl, who's always with Yuta was sitting beside the dog.  
"Ah, Taeyong. Can you, and maybe one of your friends, help me? Yuta just kinda vanished about 20 minutes ago without saying anything and I don't want to search for him all alone" she asked, smiling shyly.  
I didn't even ask, why she knew my name, as I could already guess why.  
"Uhm... Sure" I said "do you have any idea where he could be?", I then asked her.  
"Well, I have one idea but if he's not there I don't know where else to look" she said.  
"Then let's go" I said, grabbing Ten by the t-shirt to drag him with us.  
On the way to whatever destination she thought Yuta was we didn't say a word.  
After a few minutes I realised where we were heading. Soon after we were there.  
The three of us stood on the stairs that led to the beach.  
"I think I can see him" Ten then said, pointing down to a bench, where someone sat  
"Goddammit" the girl cursed. "Yuta!", she then yelled, running down the stairs.  
Ten and I looked at each other and then followed her down the stairs.  
The first thing she did as soon as she arrived was, to hit him in the back of the head.  
"What the he'll do you think you're doing?", she asked him angrily. He turned around slightly, a lit cigarette in his mouth.  
She took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out in the sand.  
"What is it?", he asked, his voice was slightly different. I looked at the bench and saw a bottle of coke but it's color was a bit off.  
"Did you actually ask me that? How dumb are you?", she almost yelled at him.  
"Momo~ don't be like that. It's not _that_ bad, right?", he said grinning, leaning back.  
"Urgh, you're a pain in the ass, do you know that?", she asked him. "You can't go back to your parents like this" she added, shaking her head.  
"Guys, can you... Help me get him to one of the bungalows? I'll go to the reception and get a key" she then asked us.  
"Sure thing" Ten directly agreed, going to the bench to help Yuta getting up. I followed him and helped him too.  
Together we first went in the same direction but spilt up as soon as we got on the grounds so Momo could get a key, while we went to the bungalows, where we then waited for her.  
Only after a few minutes the girl arrived where we waited and she led the way to the right house.  
She opened the door and let us in.  
"Just put him on the couch for now" she said and we did as told.

After Momo was able to get the rest of the cigarettes off of him she asked if someone of us might volunteer to stay with him for the night, to make sure he doesn't do any more shit.  
Ten directly said, that I would do so and I couldn't even say no.  
"Thank you, so so much, you're really saving both of us right now, I owe you one" Momo said and took all her things to leave.  
"I'll be back tomorrow morning as soon as I can, ok?", she told me, standing in the door next to Ten.  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Ten, can you explain Jongin the situation?", I asked my friend, who nodded and then also left trough the door waving. 

Now I just had to find a way to get him to bed.  
"Yuta?", I tried to talk to him, he was already half asleep on the couch.  
"Hmm?", he responded, lifting his head to look at me.  
"Let's go to bed, it's late" I told him and went to the couch to give him a hand.  
He hummed in response and took my hand. I helped him off the couch and hoped that the next door would be the bedroom.  
Luckily it was and I let the boy sit down on the big bed.  
"Lie down" I told him, pushing him down by the shoulders.  
"But Taeyong~~" he whined, sitting back up again.  
"What is it?", I asked him, crossing my arms.  
Instead of saying anything he just patted the bed next to him.  
I sat down and looked at him. "And now?" I asked.  
"Sleep here" he said, smiling slightly and even blushing a bit.  
My actual plan was, to sleep on the couch but to be honest, I wouldn't not like to sleep in the same bed with him. Just hearing my thought made me blush a bit. Luckily Yuta seemed to be tipsy enough to not remember today when he woke up the next morning.  
"Pleaaaase" he begged, without letting me even answer once.  
"Okay" I said, making him smile. "But go to sleep now" I told him, standing up once again.  
He nodded and laid down.  
I turned off the light and went back to the bed where I laid down next to him.  
"Good night" I said to him.  
"Good night", he responded, in a whispering tone.

After about one hour that I was still awake I could suddenly feel how Yuta turned around and a second later I felt his arm around me and his head on my chest, which made my heart pump like crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, feel free to leave comments and Kudos <3
> 
> Stay updated on my fanfictions on my Instagram @ Phi.s_multi_kpop and also follow my kpop fan page @ neo.culture_skz
> 
> ~~Phi


	8. Day after

**PoV Yuta**

 

When I woke up, it was quite warm. Actually too warm for the camper.  
I opened my eyes and looked around confused. I didn't know where I was.  
"What the fuck...?", I mumbled in confusion, sitting up.  
Just then I noticed that I wasn't alone. Someone was laying next to me. And not just someone but _him_.  
How the heck did this happen? Or better, what the heck even happened?  
At least we were both fully clothed do it can't be anything bad, right?  
Silently I got up and looked around the house. It seemed like it's one of the bungalows that you can rent on the camping ground if you don't have a camper, a caravan or don't want to sleep in tents.  
I looked for the kitchen and luckily found it in an instant. After drinking a class of water I began to search for my phone which I hadn't on me at the moment.  
My first thought was, that it could be in or at the bed. Therefore I made my way back and quietly opened the door.  
Relieved that Taeyong was still asleep I entered the room and shut the door as quietly as I opened it.  
As soon as I looked around I saw that my phone was laying on the side table next to the bed.  
I could already see that I had a few messages so I went there and took my phone.  
I left the room again and went back to the kitchen where I sat down at the table and read all the messages. Most of them were from Momo.  
Before I actually answered her I wrote a small 'Good morning' and then began to read her texts.  
She mainly said, that I had to explain my behaviour and that I owe her money now.  
I sighted and layed my phone on the table.

Some time passed and I didn't realised that over an hour has passed already so I decided to look after Taeyong once again.  
I entered the room and was greeted with the sight of Taeyong who just woke up and still had bed hair.  
"Morning" he muttered as he saw me.  
"Morning..." I responded, not exactly knowing how to react and just stood in the door, leaning against the frame.  
"Do you want breakfast?", I then asked him, not knowing what else to say.  
"Uh sure, if you have something here" he replied.  
"I'll find something. And if not I'll just go to the shop quickly" I told him and left the room again.  
I went to the the kitchen again and looked in every corner of the room but didn't find anything.  
To let Taeyong know that I went to the shop I wrote a small note and laid it on the table, then I put on my shoes and went to the store.  
Luckily I had my credit card on me so I didn't have to go back to get my wallet.  
I just brought some buns and some other small stuff and made my way back to the bungalow.  
Standing in front of the door I realised that I didn't have a key, therefore I ringed the bell, hoping Taeyong would open up.  
But instead, Momo swung the door open. I was expecting her to scold me but she didn't say anything at the moment and let me come inside.  
Taeyong was sitting at the table, waiting patiently when I came to the kitchen.  
First I though he was the reason why Momo didn't scold me, but I then realised that he probably wouldn't understand japanese anyway and she could have just scolded me without shouting and instead with a calm voice.  
"I told your parents that you went to the beach this morning, the rest of your excuse is your job" she then told me in korean, what was kind of awkward to be honest.  
I nodded in her direction and put the breakfast on the table Taeyong was sitting at.  
Momo and I sat down too after I got some plates and knifes from one of the cupboards.  
Surprisingly, we just had a normal conversation, even though mostly Momo spoke, but it didn't mind me as it's normal that way.  
After finishing breakfast, we just sat there for a while. Until someone suddenly started to ring the bell like crazy.  
My first though was, that it was my parents, but they couldnt know where I am, right?  
In slight panic I looked over to Momo, who was shocked too.  
Before Momo or I could say anything, Taeyong got up and went to the door.  
When he opened it, someone we definitely didn't expect stood in front of the door. In company of the dog.  
"Forgot something?", the boy with the dog asked.  
If I remembered correctly, it was the boy who was always flirting with another, foreign looking, boy who was also on their team.  
"Ah, shit" Taeyong mumbled, face-palming himself.  
I looked at him question. "It's my turn to walk my trainers dog, so I have to go now" he said, smiling apologetic and taking the dogs leash from the boys hand.  
"See you around?", he said his goodbye and left the house.  
He shut the door behind him and the second that happened Momo started to yell at me.  
I k ew what she was going to say so I didn't even bother to listen to her and leaned back in the chair.  
After she finished I looked over to her.  
"Why do you always blame everything on me? You know exactly how much I hate this family and this goddamn perfect image they always want to keep and push me into as well" I told her once more, like eve time I do when she snaps at me for this reason.  
"Yuta, I just try to understand you and your actions!", she yelled at me, standing up.  
"Instead of yelling at me, you could just listen to me if I try to explain something to you!", I responded, also getting up but in a less aggressive way.  
"I'm leaving" I said, going to the door.  
"Wait... Yuta" she said, but I just left, going to the camping area, secretly hoping that my parents weren't there at the moment.  
But luck wasn't on my side. My parents sat at the table with everyone else.  
"Good morning Yuta" my mother greeted me.  
"Mornin' " I mumbled.

For a short while I was thinking if I should actually do it. But I just got my courage together and went up to my parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, feel free to leave comments and Kudos <3
> 
> Stay updated on my fanfictions on my Instagram @ Phi.s_multi_kpop and also follow my kpop fan page @ neo.culture_skz
> 
> ~~Phi


	9. Time to say goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I took so long, but I finally finished the last chapter!  
> Enjoy!

**PoV Taeyong**

 

When I was finally finished walking the dog I went back to the camping area, but using the way that I would pass the bungalow with.  
But the light there wasn't on, so I expected them not to be there anymore.  
I let go of the leash at soon as I could see the team and the dog ran to them.

"Sooo, how was your night? ~" Ten asked with an evil grin on his face. Johnny was also grinning at me with a knowing look.  
"How should it been? It was just a normal night?", I said, sitting down next to them.  
"Oh come on, you know exactly that that's not the thing we wanna know" Ten said, a dissapoited tone in his voice.  
I knew what he wanted to hear, but there really wasn't anything to tell him what I would want him to know.  
"Johnny, did you fuck out his brain again?", I asked the American, who just laughed. Ten tried to hit me against the back of my head but I could get a grip of it beforehand.  
"Don't even try" I warned him, holding his hand tight so he couldn't move it properly.  
"Okay, okay. No need to be that bitchy" he said, trying to get his hand loose from the grip.  
I let go of his hand and he rubbed the slightly reddened skin.  
"What's wrong with you..." the thai boy mumbled, but I just ignored him and started off. 

"Hey boys, did I interrupt you?", a female voice asked behind them.  
The three boys all turned around, seeing it was Momo.  
"Not really, what's up?", Ten asked with a smile, over playing the situation that just happened.  
"Well, I told you that I would repay you two for yesterday, right? Are you free now?", she said, smiling sweetly.  
"Um, sure" we both said, getting up.  
"Is there anything specific that you'd like?", she then asked us.  
"Well, you could give Taeyong Yuta's number and he'd be happy" Ten said laughing.  
If Taeyong had the chance he would rip off the thai's head just for that stupid fucking comment.  
Momo laughed as well. "If he wants that, he should ask him directly" she said with a shrug, giving me a knowing look.  
"But now for real. Anything you want. If not, I'll just go into the store and buy you whatever I can find and believe me, you don't want that" Momo then told us, arriving at the store after a few minutes.  
"Some ice cream would be nice" Ten then quickly said, probably afraid of what she may buy.  
"And what about you Taeyong?", she asked me.  
"Same goes for me" I told her, smiling slightly so I wouldn't seem too rude.  
"Okay, wait outside then, I'll be back in a second" she said, also smiling and then entering the store. 

"Can't you shut up for once?", I asked Ten as soon as the door closed behind her.  
"Oh come on. Why are you so fucking sensitive today? Are you on your period or what?", he asked, probably pisses off from my behaviour, which I could understand partly, but on the other hand he definitely was trying to annoy me more than usual.  
I didn't answer him and instead sat down on the bench in front of the shop.  
I thought back to when I heard the conversation that Yuta was having over the phone. I was still wondering who he was talking to and why he got so mad at the other person. 

"Here" Momo said, handing me the ice cream.  
"Thanks" I mumbled, taking it and starting to unwrap it.  
Ten and Momo both sat down next to me on the bench and also started eating their ice creams.  
I was sinking into my thoughts again soon after, not listening to the conversation that the other two were having and instead tried to think of a way to get to know Yuta more, but it was a bit complicated as we just saw each other for one long weekend once every year.

"Actually I'm not sure if he'll come here again next year..." I heard Momo say.  
I turned my head around and looked at them, hoping that they would explain what they were talking about.  
"Who's not coming back?", I asked them, with a questioning look.  
"Yuta, who else would we talk about?", Momo said.  
I looked at them in confusion. "Why so?"  
"Well... He and his family aren't on the best terms so he pretty much hates to actually come here" she explained quickly.  
"Why doesn't he stay at home then? Then he'd have a few days without his family" Ten asked and I nodded in agreement.  
"That's the problem. He doesn't live with his family anymore so his mother more or less forces him here so they can see him" she said, letting out a sigh.  
"And nowadays he always tries to avoid his family as good as possible. It's most likely to see him somewhere alone than with his parents. It got quite extreme this year to and he somewhat implied that he doesn't want to come here again next year..." she told them, leaning back on her hands and looking up into the sky.  
I didn't exactly knew what to respond to that. It always seemed quite clear that he doesn't like his parents very much, but I couldn't imagine that it would be that extreme.

"Well, I probably shouldn't have told you that, so stay quiet about it, yeah?", Momo said, standing up from the bench, straightening her clothes that were slightly wrinkled from sitting.  
"Anyways, I'm going back now" she then announced.  
Ten and I looked at each other and silently decided to go back too a few moments after her.  
We took the shortcut over the sports field, past the washing house.  
"I'll go take a pee. You can go without me" Ten then said, entering one of the stalls at the outside of the washing house.  
I just nodded, so he knew I heard him and continued my way back to the camping area.  
I came back to the sight of Jisung playing fetch with Mickey, even though he almost hit his brother with the stick he just threw.  
But he didn't seem to care at all, he just sat there and stared off to some place in the sky.  
Somehow I had a feeling that something was wrong. 

"Taeyong? Are you still with us? You're staring" Ten asked, who just came here, waving a hand in front of my face.  
"Yeah..." I mumbled, not looking away from the boy sitting in silence.  
"Just go and talk to him. It's no use if you stare at him for the rest of your life. And you only have two days left until you have to wait for another year" Taeil suddenly said.  
Usually he wouldn't take part in the conversations Ten, Johnny and I had, but he seemed actually really serious about what he said.  
"And don't think about your actions too much, because if you keep going on like that you'll never have a boyfriend in your whole life" Johnny added laughing.  
I sighed. Of course they weren't wrong. But isn't it supposed to be my own decision what and when I want to do things?  
"Now or never Taeyong. You heard what Momo said earlier" Ten reminded me.  
He was right. If he really wouldn't come here again next year I'll probably never see him again.  
"Okay, for God's sake. But leave me alone already" I told them, hearing Ten giggle in victory.

I sighed again and went over to Yuta, sitting down on the chair in front of him.  
"Can I talk to you?", I asked him, surprising him as he didn't seem to take notice of me until then.  
"Sure" he said, looking at me instead of the sky now.  
I actually had no idea what to talk about. I just acted out of the pressure the others laid on me.  
"But let's go somewhere else first. I have to get away from here anyways" he then said before I could say anything else.  
"Okay" I quickly agreed in confusion, getting up again.  
Yuta took a bag that was laying on the chair next to him and began to walk away from the table, turning back once to wave at Momo, who waved back reluctantly.  
I couldn't exactly read the situation, but I just decided to follow him, hoping he might explain something later on.  
"Did something happen?", I asked him just in case.  
"Well, it's a bit complicated... But to make it short: I'm going home today and this will probably be the last time I'm coming here. At least with my family" he explained.  
To be honest, I was shocked to actually hear it from him.  
"But why?", I asked him, sitting down on a bench that was at the sidewalk. He sat down next to me.  
"You've probably noticed that I'm not on the best terms with my family. And I'm quite sick of my parents bossing me around like a little kid. And I'm not even spending time with them here. So there's no use for me to come here after all. They just want a way to see me" Yuta told me, leaning his head back.  
"So you don't live with your parents?" I concluded.  
"Not anymore. Well, for almost 4 years now" he muttered.  
"But it doesn't matter right now. What did you want to talk about?", he then asked me.  
"Actually, I have no idea. The others were more or less pressuring me to talk to you" I confessed, smiling slightly.  
When Yuta laughed I was actually really relieved that it wasnt awkward when I told him that I had no plan about what I'm doing.  
"But either way, you gave me a reason to get away from there earlier" he said, smiling.  
"At least I could help somehow" I responded, also smiling at him.

Yuta dozed off a bit when my phone suddenly rung, scaring both of us.  
I quickly accepted the call and just asked a simple "what?", to the person who just called.  
"I just wanted to ask if you want to come to the court with us" Ten's voice asked.  
I looked at Yuta for a few seconds.  
"Not now, maybe later" I told him, hanging up right after I could hear somewhat of an answer of the other guy.  
"How late is it?" Yuta then asked.  
"About 4pm" I answered his question.  
He sighed, leaning back again. "There's still so much time" he muttered, probably to himself.  
"Would you want to go to the beach one more time? It's not far from here anyways" I offered him.  
He nodded and both of us stood up and silently followed the path to the beach.  
There weren't a lot of people there so we decided just to sit down in the middle of the sand.  
"I'll really miss this place" the japanese boy mumbled, laying his head down onto his knees.  
"You don't have to go forever right? You can come back on your own or with friends" I told him.  
"Yeah, but still... It's actually quite weird to think about coming here without my nerve-wracking family" he said with a little laugh.  
"It's not like you're never going to see them again, right? You can probably still talk to them" I told him, smiling at him hoping to cheer him up a bit.  
"Maybe" he said.  
"When do you have to go?", I then asked him.  
"The train will arrive here in a few hours, so I have plenty of time to kill" Yuta said.  
"If we have that much time, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself" I asked him.  
"There isn't much to talk about. What do you want to know?", he replied, leaning back in both his hands.  
"For example... What do you do in your free time?" I asked him since I couldn't think of anything else.  
"I don't have a lot of free time because of school and club activities so I just sit in my room for most of the time" he said.  
"You're in a club?", I asked.  
"Yes, theatre, we have to do something so just... don't ask" he pled, but still smiling.  
I laughed a bit by his plead. "Okay" I promised, ruffling his hair.  
He tried to swat my hand away but I was faster than him and instead got a hold of his hand while I used my other to poke him.  
"Hey!" he exclaimed, trying to loosen my grip to get out of reach.  
"Why did you do that?", he asked, pouting.  
"Why not?", I asked in return.  
"You're mean" he mumbled, crossing his arms as I let go of his wrist.  
"Maybe, but it's you're fault" I explained.  
"How can it be my fault? I didn't do anything" he said.  
"You're the one being cute here" I told him, not realising that I said it out loud at first.  
I only realised it when Yuta looked away blushing up to his ears.  
But I still couldn't help it but find his reaction really cute.  
We fell into an awkward silence for a while until I spoke out the question, I didn't want an answer to.  
"What if you won't come here anymore and we'll never see each other again?", I asked him. Asking that question already kind of hurt my heart a bit.  
"I don't think that this will be the last time we see each other" Yuta said, smiling with a bit of hope.  
"Give me your phone for a second" he then told me, holding out his hand so I could give it to him. I wasn't sure what he wanted to do with my phone but I gave it to him anyway.  
He took out his phone as well and typed in something in both of them.  
He then gave me my phone back with a hardly noticeable smile on his face.  
"What did you do?", I asked him confused.  
"You'll find out if you look around on your phone good enough" he grinned, standing up. "Would you care to come to the shop with me? I'm getting hungry" he then asked me.  
"Sure, I could eat something as well" I told him, getting up as well to follow right behind him, still trying to figure out what he did with my phone, looking down on it instead of where I was going, causing me to bumb into the japanese boy who stopped walking for a few seconds.  
Yuta laughed at me, pushing me back a bit. "Look where you're going. Don't stare at your phone all the time or you'll run into more people like that" he told me, then he continued his way and walked up the stairs.  
I was sure he knew that I was looking at my phone because of him but he just played it off. After a few minutes we arrived at the shop.  
"Anything specific that you want?", he asked me, while we entered the shop.  
"I can pay for myself, you know?", I told him, scanning the shelves if there is anything I'd want.  
"I don't care. See it as repayment" he told me, shrugging his shoulders and wandering off through the shop.  
I sighed to myself and continued to look around.  
We both got us some food but I still protested when Yuta wanted to pay for me as well.  
"Why can't you accept it for once?", he asked me, half serious, half laughing while he hit my shoulder.  
"Oh come on. You're treating me as if I was a little boy who doesn't own his own money" I replied, pushing him slightly.  
"Maybe you are. I don't know about your private life" he laughed. "Then why do you say that?", I whined, letting myself fall down on a bench.  
Yuta sat down next to me, still laughing. "It's just so easy and fun to tease you" he mumbled, leaning against my shoulder.  
"I never thought you'd be that mean" I told him.  
"If you'd know me at school you'll probably be shocked" he laughed, sitting up straight again and opening his energy drink he bought.  
"Now you got me interested" I laughed, even though I was actually serious. I couldn't image him being mean to other people.  
"But you'll never see it anyway so don't get your hopes up" he said, drinking a sip of his drink.  
"We'll see about that", I told him, taking away the can and drinking a bit myself.  
"Hey! Didn't you buy stuff yourself?", he asked me, taking away the can again.  
"Well yeah, but yours open already" I said, shrugging.  
He rolled his eyes and put down the can between us on the bench so that I could reach it easily.

"I still have a whole hour to kill" Yuta whined.  
We were still sitting on the bench but the sun was already sinking slightly so it was getting colder every minute.  
"How long is the walk to the train station?" I then asked him.  
"About 10 or 15 minutes. If you're slow 30 minutes max, I guess. It really doesn't take so long" he said, yawning slightly.  
"And how long is the train ride?", I asked further. "About two and a half hours" he said, with an annoyed tone in his voice, showing how much he would like to skip that part.  
"That's quite long. It doesn't even take us so long with the vans" I mumbled.  
"If I would drive with my parents it would only take a little more than one and a half hour" he groaned. "But I wouldn't want to sit in the same car with them for that time" he then added, laughing.  
"From the few things you told me about them, I wouldn't want that either" I laughed.  
"Yeah, it's painful. Especially their taste in music. My father loves metal as much as my mother loves country music. And a mix of that definitely isn't good for your head" he explained, shaking his own head in disbelief.  
"I can't imagine listening to that for more than five minutes" I agreed. "Luckily most of my team has the same taste in music".  
"That's really lucky. It would be more fun anyways with your team, even if they would listen to the music my parents listen to" he told me, once again taking a sip from the energy, which should be empty by now.  
"Should we maybe head to the train station already? Its probably a bit warmer there" I asked him, getting up from the bench causing my back to crack slightly.  
"Slow there old man. We don't want your spine to break, do we?", Yuta laughed, also getting up and taking the can to throw it onto the trash.  
"Oh, shut it. If I'm old, what's Taeil then?", I asked him laughing. "Extremely old?" he guessed, walking along the pathway that lead into the village.  
I followed him without hesitation since I didn't know the direction.  
We didn't speak for a while until Yuta started speaking again.  
"Are you in any club because of your school?", he asked me.  
"Yeah, I'm in the soccer club. But we were given the choice if we wanted to be in a club or not" I told him.  
"How can you do so much exercise by your own will?", he asked laughing.  
"I guess I just like it?", I thought out loud. I've always done a lot of sports and then I just stuck to soccer.  
"So does your school team play against other schools as well?", he asked me more.  
"Sometimes. If both schools have a rather equal team" I explained to him and he quietly nodded.  
After that we went silent again. But it wasn't as awkward anymore, but actually quite nice.  
About 10 minutes later we arrived at the little train station, where we sat down on a bench again, waiting for the train.

"What will happen if I'll never find out what you did with my phone?" I asked him after a short while.  
"Well, that should be a question that will answer itself as soon as you have that problem" he said with a sly smile on his face.  
"That's no fair" I pouted but Yuta only laughed at me.  
"I promise you, you'll find out somehow" he said, holding out his pinky finger to set the promise.  
"Okay" I agreed, also holding out my pinky to seal the deal.  
"But as soon as my phone breaks and I didn't find out, you have to tell me" I said, still holding on to him.  
"Sure" he answered, still smiling.

Time passed and we were silent again.  
Yuta was leaning against my shoulders and had his eyes closed, when suddenly the announcement, that the train will come in a few minutes, was spoken through the speaker.  
I sighed in silence. Secretly I was hoping that the train would run late and that we could just sit there like that for a bit longer.  
In the time I was swelling in my thoughts, Yuta stood up from the bench, yawning a bit.  
"This is the end, huh? At least for now, I guess" he mumbled, taking his bag that was lying on the ground.  
"Yeah..." I agreed, regret in my voice. Regret because there is so much I didn't tell him, that I may never get the chance for again. But I still remained silent.  
With Lound noises, the train arrived, squeaking while it slowed down and then came to a stop.  
I stood up as well and went towards the train with Yuta a bit.  
There weren't a lot of people there, probably because there aren't a lot of people living here.  
The doors opened and Yuta was about to get in, but in the last second he turned around and stepped towards me again.  
"I forgot to give you something" he whispered. He wasn't very far from my face anymore.  
I just looked at him questioning.  
He leaned towards me and gave me a small peck on the lips. After he pulled back, he turned around again and entered the train.  
"Next time you shouldn't talk about your secret so loudly with your friends" he said with a cute smile on his face, leaving me dumbfounded as he went out of my sight to find himself a seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the first part of this AU!  
> I hope you liked it and that you'll see forward to the next stories regarding to this AU!
> 
> If you want to stay updated on my upcoming projects, feel free to follow my insta acc @ Phi.s_multi_kpop and you can also follow my fan acc @ Neoculture_skz
> 
> ~Phi


End file.
